Chapter 285
MPF is the 285th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Due to Erza taking down all of Pandemonium by herself, a contest for the rest of the participants called MPF is started. Each Mage must hit a Magic device to be ranked on power. One by one, the Mages take their turn and obtain their scores. At the end, Cana takes her shot and wins the event, surprising everyone with Fairy Tail's power. Afterwards, Raven Tail begins putting their plan into action. Summary After Erza Scarlet's overwhelming performance in the Pandemonium event, the crowd begins to cheer, with Doranbolt even moved to tears. The rest of the members of Team Fairy Tail A come rushing towards Erza to congratulate her, complimenting her strength, and Natsu wanting to fight her after seeing her defeat all 100 monsters in the event. With many other competitors acknowledging her strength, Team Fairy Tail A is awarded 10 points. With no monsters left for the other seven other competitors to fight, in order to decide the ranking of the remaining teams, a simple game called the Magic Power Finder, shorthanded to MPF, is introduced. Mato explains that the competitors will have to hit the MPF device with their Magic and a ranking will be given based on how powerful their Magic is. Explaining how he is at a disadvantage because of the game being a test of power, Hibiki of Team Blue Pegasus proceeds to flirt with Team Fairy Tail B's Cana instead. Cana, under the impression that the event is already finished, drinks several barrels of sake, much to the chagrin of her team members who tell her otherwise. The game starts with Millianna, seeing as how she had initially been second to go in the Pandemonium event. When she hits the MPF with her Kitten Blast, she gets a score of 365, which Lahar comments to be a score already on par with some of the captains of the Rune Knights. Next, Nobarly hits the MPF, and is shocked to find out he gets a mere 124. After him, Hibiki heads towards the MPF. Eve and Ren knowingly state that Hibiki has no chances of winning, given the knowledge-based nature of his Magic, with the latter commenting how he should have gone instead. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki admonishes the two, telling them to believe in their friend. Hibiki, however, still winds up with a low score, earning a measly 95. He then goes to Cana, who volunteers to comfort him, to which Hibiki agrees. Afterwards, Team Raven Tail's Obra steps up next and sends his creature to attack the MPF, which only earns him a 4, to the surprise of most people around him. Flare complains how he should have tried harder, but Alexei tells her that they need to keep Obra's power a secret. After over half the competitors have gone, Millianna is on top with Orga Nanagear, Jura and Cana still remaining. Team Sabertooth's Orga heads out to a massive applause and hits the MPF with his 120mm Black Lightning Cannon, gaining a massive score of 3825, more than ten times as much as Millianna's score, putting him far ahead of the others, shocking Lahar and causing Lector and Frosch to dance in joy over the display as Laxus Dreyar watches with a smile on his face. To this effect, Orga begins singing about his guild. Next up, Team Lamia Scale's Jura heads up to the MPF with Sherria feeling worried about whether Jura would win or not. Lyon, on the other hand, is confident that Jura would easily score higher than Orga. Jura then asks Mato if he would be allowed to take the game seriously, to which Mato affirms. Jura than releases his Rumbling Mt. Fuji, scoring him a whopping 8544, shocking Gray, Natsu and Orga, as Lyon and Erza look pleased, expecting no less from one of the Ten Wizard Saints. With this score, Jura broke any record ever set with the MPF, leading Makarov to compare Jura's power with that of Gildarts's own capabilities. Finally, Cana's turn comes up, and she heads towards the MPF. As her guild-mates worry over her seemingly slim chances of winning, Cana proceeds to remove her jacket, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm. Makarov, realizing what is truly happening, turns to Mavis, to which the latter explains that she lent the Magic to Cana to ascertain Fairy Tail's victory. Mavis also comments on how Cana already has a tremendous amount of dormant power to begin with. Cana unleashes Fairy Glitter on the MPF and gains a total of 9999 and obliterates the MPF in the process, to the delight of her guild mates. This greatly surprises even Jura, as Ivan realizes that she is able to use one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. With both Fairy Tail Teams finishing in first and second place, Cana begins to gloat about her guilds power. After the event finishes, Raven Tail's Nullpudding gives Alexei the fixtures for the battle portion of the day. Complimenting the administration on the creativity of the fixtures, Alexei then tells the rest of the Raven Tail members to begin their mysterious plan as they each smile deviously. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *MPF (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** * * |Fearī Gurittā}} Spells used * * * Abilities used *None Items used *Magic Power Finder Navigation